<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing to me by xxawalkinwonderlandxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112118">Sing to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx'>xxawalkinwonderlandxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamy is implied to be a mob boss, Clarke is a singer in a speakeasy, F/M, He asks her to marry him, Prohibition AU, Slight gangster au, very short one-shot with some fluff and Bellamy being completely gone for her tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a singer in a speakeasy and Bellamy never misses a show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so, I've had this idea for a while, based off the poem, I just never sat down and wrote it lol But I've also been seeing some amazing ideas for Bellarke gangster aus on Twitter that I absolutely LOVE but they are in NO WAY associated with this fic lol</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/nvermindiseeyou">nvermindiseeyou</a> on Twitter has these amazing ideas for <a href="https://twitter.com/nvermindiseeyou/status/1336964739402960897?s=20">2021 projects</a> and one of them included <a href="https://twitter.com/nvermindiseeyou/status/1336892657684066305?s=20">pictures of Bellamy and Clarke in 1920s looks</a> which took my breath away and <a href="https://twitter.com/swainslake">Sara</a> made this <a href="https://twitter.com/swainslake/status/1337543599190200320?s=20">amazing video</a> based on the idea :) so, you should go check them out!! And keep a look out for the fic that they go with! they're wonderful &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Smoke fills the room<br/>
coating your lungs<br/>
the liquid burns<br/>
rolling down your throat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd stands<br/>
the people cheer<br/>
and then<br/>
she’s there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A vision in blue<br/>
her hair pinned<br/>
and her lips,<br/>
her lips stained red</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice carries<br/>
like a soft caress<br/>
commanding silence<br/>
from everyone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes are made from sapphires<br/>
her skin iridescent<br/>
and then<br/>
she finds you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The corners of her mouth<br/>
turn up as she smiles<br/>
and you watch<br/>
as she winks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warmth of the room<br/>
intensifies<br/>
the crowd<br/>
disappears</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All that is left is you<br/>
and her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the song<br/>
she sings into your</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soul</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The bar is crowded when Bellamy walks in, but then again it always is on Thursday nights. Though no one would say it’s because of the alcohol, because it’s not. He makes his way through the throng, weaving in and out of hot, sweaty bodies pressed close together as they dance and the smell of cigarette smoke and liquor fills the air. There’s a certain kind of excitement that comes from walking into a place like this, but the thought of what else to come sets his skin alight. The band is playing music so loud that it drowns out the voices of everyone else and makes Bellamy’s bones vibrate along to the beat.</p><p>He makes eye contact with the bartender and the guy smirks before handing over a clear crystal glass half filled with amber liquid, and Bellamy tosses a few coins onto the counter before turning and taking an empty stool. He leans against the bar, his dark eyes skating over everyone else in the crowd before he looks down at his watch. <em>Right on time</em>.</p><p>The music ends and after they cheer for the band, it’s like Bellamy can almost hear the intake of breath before it’s held by everyone, all of their eyes turning towards the door covered by beads that leads into a back room. A woman walks through them, the beads gliding over her shoulders and her arms before falling back together behind her. She doesn’t look at the crowd as she walks towards the microphone, her blue dress twinkling in the yellow lights and her blonde hair glowing. When she turns, one of her hands rests on the microphone and her lips part, but then her eyes are on Bellamy.</p><p>They’re sapphire blue, only darkened by her dress, and her skin looks like it’s shining as her blood red lips turn up in a smile. Bellamy’s heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest as they hold each other’s gaze, his hand tightening around the glass slightly. Then, God save him, she winks. His heart beats loudly in his ears as he watches her take a breath, and then her voice begins to float through the room. It wraps him up in a soft blanket, making his world seem brighter and breaking through the haze that’s been in his mind all day. Bellamy watches as she begins to sway, her hands still on the microphone and her dark eyelashes casting shadows over her pale cheeks that have been covered in rouge. When her eyelids lift, they find Bellamy again and he smiles softly as he watches her.</p><p>The people dance slowly, some swaying back and forth, and Bellamy has the urge to go up to the stage and whisk her up in a dance, too, but he stays where he is, enjoying the view. Clarke sings and sings, looking like a an angel that’s come to walk the Earth with a beautiful voice to match, and Bellamy can feel himself fly higher and higher with every note she hits. In his wildest dreams he wouldn’t have ever believed that he would find someone like her. Like one of the goddesses his mother told him stories about when he was younger, and now he gets to hold her.</p><p>Once the singing stops and Clarke has gathered some of the flowers that have been given to her by the men closest to the stage, she slips back through the beaded curtain and Bellamy drains what’s left of his drink before making his way towards the <em>Employees Only</em> door. The smoke isn’t as thick and the smell of sweat is less noticeable, and after he turns a corner and pulls back a red velvety curtain he finds her standing in front of a mirror, cleaning the makeup up from under her eyes.</p><p>She looks at him through the mirror, her skin turning a beautiful golden color as she stands under the dim lights, and Bellamy draws himself up to his full height as he comes to stand behind her, one of his arms wrapping around her waist. She leans back onto him, her blonde hair tickling the side of his neck as he leans down, pressing his cheek to her temple.</p><p>“It seems you’ve gathered a few admirers,” he murmurs, and watches as Clarke smiles at him through half-lidded eyes in the mirror.</p><p>“Have I? I didn’t notice.”</p><p>Bellamy smiles as he leans down and presses a kiss to the bottom of her neck and one of her hands comes up to tangle in his hair. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Take me home, Bell,” she whispers, and Bellamy turns her around in his arms, kissing her properly.</p><p>She tastes like citrus, no doubt from the drinks she had as she was getting ready, and when they pull apart Bellamy reaches over to grab her coat. They walk out of the back door of the building so they don’t have to go through the crowd, then the cold night air is washing over them both, overpowering the feel of the speakeasy.</p><p>Clarke’s hand is small in soft in his, and Bellamy kisses the back of it before wrapping it around his arm. He wants to take a detour before they head back to his house, and Clarke doesn’t seem to notice when he guides her right instead of left. When he looks down at her, her blue eyes dance with the street lights that are lining the sidewalk and her hair is beginning to fall towards her shoulders, though it’s not much longer than that.</p><p>“What are we doing here?” She asks, as he guides her towards the middle of the bridge, and Bellamy squeezes her hand before turning to look at her.</p><p><em>My girl</em>. He thinks about the first time he met her, on this bridge a year ago. She had been sketching, her blonde hair long enough to fall towards the middle of her back rather than her shoulders, and how her eyes took in everything around her. Little did he know when he took a seat across from her that day that his life was going to change forever. As would hers. They argued at first, but Heaven help him he couldn’t leave well enough alone. He never could, in fact.</p><p>He wanted to see her again—<em>had</em> to see her again—and luckily she felt the same way. Now, the rest is history. He brought her into his world and she hasn’t looked back since. Neither has he. <em>Illegal drinking, guns, drugs, money laundering, murder</em>…if he were a better man he’d send her away, far away, from here. Away from him and the life he leads, but he’s selfish. He wants her with him for the rest of his life, and he knew the moment he kissed her that she wouldn’t go anywhere.</p><p>Without a second thought Bellamy grabs the box that’s sitting inside of his pocket and gets down on one knee. Clarke’s eyes widen and her lips part, one of her hands coming up to clutch at her jacket, and Bellamy opens the box as he looks up at her. “I’ve told you more times than I can count how much you mean to me—how much I love you—but now I’m asking you if you love me enough to spend the rest of your life with me.” He can see Clarke’s eyes begin to shine. “I told you from the beginning that my life was not for everyone, and you know now that sometimes it can seem too much for me, and if I weren’t selfish I would keep you away from here, and me, and hope that you would find someone who was worthy of the love you’ve shown me. But, I’m not.”</p><p>Clarke leans down, capturing his face in her hands as she gives him a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, like many of the ones she’s given him, and Bellamy melts under her touch. When she pulls back, Bellamy’s eyes are wide as he looks up at her, and she runs her thumb under his bottom lip. “You say that as if I’d ever let you send me away,” she says softly, “but, yes, I’ll marry you.”</p><p>The smile Bellamy gives her is nothing short of glorious as his lips surge back up to hers, and Clarke giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck further. Before he can get carried away he takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto her left hand and then he stands, wrapping her up in his arms. Clarke laughs loudly then as Bellamy twirls her around, and he tangles his hand in her hair as he cups the back of her head and gives her another kiss.</p><p><em>A family</em>. Bellamy never allowed himself to think of what it would be like to get married, let alone have kids. He only ever thought about his mother and his sister, and then his men. With his life and what he does, he always thought it would be too much to try and have a family, that it was out of the cards as soon as he followed Kane into his office that day with a job offer, but here he is. With a woman he loves and she loves him, and he wants to lay the world at her feet.</p><p>“I love you, Clarke,” he whispers against her lips, and Clarke continues to smile as she gives him another kiss.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>They take their time walking across the bridge, opting to take the long way home, and Bellamy can’t help himself every time he looks over to see the diamond glittering on her finger. As they go, Bellamy thinks of all the possibilities that they have now, and even though he knows there’s a good chance her family will disown her when they announce the news, he also knows that he can take care of her. If she’ll let him.</p><p>When they turn on the street that his townhouse, something cold lands atop Bellamy’s head, and when he looks up white specks fill the sky, reflecting the light around them. Clarke looks up, too, her smile widening even more, and she giggles again. Bellamy takes her hand, twirling her around in the new snow, and then he pulls her back into his arms as he looks down at her.</p><p>“It’s snowing,” she smiles, and Bellamy leans down to give her another kiss.</p><p>“Do you want a white wedding, love?” He asks, his eyes never leaving hers, and Clarke raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we tell the others first? My parents—Octavia—”</p><p>“Whatever you want.”</p><p>Clarke bites at her bottom lip as she looks up at him, and he can feel a smile being to tug at his lips the longer he watches her go back and forth with the different ideas. “I think a white wedding would be perfect,” she says after a moment, and Bellamy presses a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“Then, that’s what we’ll have.”</p><p>When they get inside, Bellamy pulls her away from the phone before picking her up and making his way up the stairs and towards his—<em>their</em>—room. The others can wait, and it’s clear that Clarke agrees because she pulls him down before he can even take off his shoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And they live happily ever after :)</p><p>I hope you liked it!<br/>Xx</p><p>You can find me on...<br/>Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx<br/>Twitter: awalknwonderlnd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>